Just Say It
by secret354
Summary: Sora's fed up with Tai not telling her how he really feels so Mimi comes up with a plan to get him to say it. Taiora. Rated T for some language.


Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Just Say It

"I cannot believe I'm going to say this but the cafeteria food may, and I mean _may_, just be worse than my mom's…." Tai said as he sat down next to Matt in their school cafeteria staring down at what the lunch lady claimed to be chicken.

"I beg to differ, I find your mothers food to have quite a nice taste to it." Izzy said as he bit into his sandwich.

Tai gave him a look and Matt spoke up. "Iz didn't Mrs. Kamyia's food make you sick?"

"I said it had a nice taste to it, I didn't say it was good for you." Izzy said shrugging.

"Either way your nuts." Tai said giving him another look as Sora and Mimi sat down across from them.

"Hey guys." Sora said cheerfully with a smile. "Tai what are you doing?" She added looking over at the bushy haired boy playing with his food.

"I'm making a fort."

"Out of chicken?"

"Yup and once it's done I'm going to make it rain with the soup."

Sora sighed. "Why don't you eat it like a normal person?"

"Because the chicken has green spots and the tomato soup is yellow." He said like it was obvious. "I have a big game this afternoon and I don't need this stuff making me sick."

Sora shrugged as Mimi started talking interrupting their banter. "Hey Tai, Lori Mason is staring at you."

Sora stiffened next to Mimi and started to pick at her sandwich.

Tai looked up. "Oh yeah?" He asked with a smirk then turned and gave Lori, who turned red a being caught staring, a wave before turning back around.

"You shouldn't do that." Sora said quietly.

"Do what?" Tai asked.

"Flirt with her; she's going to think you like her." Sora said shrugging trying to act as though she didn't care.

"I wasn't flirting with her." Tai countered. "Besides even if I was what do you care?"

"I don't…" She said quietly.

"Fine." Tai said also it a much lower tone than his usual as he continued to play with his food before breaking the awkward silence. "I have to go; I forgot I promised Joe I'd meet him in the library. He's going to help me with my homework." He stood up and threw out his "fort" before leaving the cafeteria.

"Real good Tai, we all know Joe has English right now." Sora muttered to herself after he had left.

"We all also know that Tai doesn't do his homework." Izzy added and Mimi kicked him under the table. "What?"

"It's okay, I know he left because it was getting to that awkward point sitting near me because I opened my big jealous mouth again." Sora said looking down.

"Look Sor, Tai so likes you he just doesn't want to admit it." Matt told her sympathetically.

"Then why does he flirt with all those girls?" Sora asked.

"Because he knows it gets to you. He wants you to admit you like him." Matt explained.

"Why can't he admit it?" Sora asked exasperated.

"Because he's scared that if you don't like him back it will ruin your friendship but it _won't_." Mimi said shooting Izzy a look before turning back to Sora.

"Well I'm not admitting it; it'd be embarrassing, like I'm just another girl he flirts with on his way to class." Sora said sighing.

"Well then we have to get him to admit it to you." Mimi said thoughtfully.

"Meem how do you suppose we do that?" Matt asked skeptically.

"Oh I do have a plan." Mimi said smiling.

….

"This is going to cause a scene." Matt said sighing as he knelt against the bleachers.

"Good that's the whole point." Mimi said happily. "Then Tai and Sora will get together and everyone will be happy."

"Hypothetically it could work." Izzy said shrugging as Matt gave him a nervous glance.

"Okay now you just stay here and wait for Sora to walk over. Then take it from there. Izzy and I will be on the bleachers if you need anything. Good luck." She said grabbing Izzy's arm and dragging him over to a seat.

The game started playing and for about ten minutes Sora didn't come over. But then Tai left the field for a water break and she headed over to the blonde boy.

"Hey Matt" Sora said smiling as she walked over and leaned against the bleachers next to him. "Ready to start flirting with me?" She added in a whisper and Matt nodded.

"Sora you're so pretty." He said with his sweet tone. "You should pull your hair out of your face more often so people can see your pretty face." He moved his hand up and started to push her hair out of her face as Sora pretended to giggle.

…..

Tai scanned the bleachers for Sora but he couldn't find her. He saw Mimi and Izzy but he couldn't find Sora. His teammate Julio sat down beside him and Tai decided to ask him. "Hey dude have you seen Sora."

Julio looked up and pointed to the corner of the bleachers. "Yeah she's over there. Hey I didn't know she was dating Matt."

"She's not…" Tai said slowly and looked over to see Matt and Sora leaning against the bleachers. Matt was moving her hair out of her face and Tai felt a pang in his stomach which felt like someone had just punched him the stomach.

_What's he doing?"_Tai thought to himself feeling his heart race. _Why's he flirting with her? She better have bird crap in her hair Matt! That better be the only thing you're whipping out of her face!_ He felt even sicker when Sora started to laugh at something he said._ That traitor I'm going to kill him._

"Kamyia get back on the field." His coach said and Tai tried to put his anger aside long enough to play the game but failed immensely. He ended up missing and easy shot and by the time the whistle blew for the end of the game the coach was screaming at him.

"Kamyia what the hell was that out there!" His coach said but Tai's focus was on Sora and Matt. "That playing was crap! You want to start next game then you better get your act together!"

But Tai wasn't listening that well as Matt had started to lean into Sora. _He's not going to kiss her. No he wouldn't do that. Damn it he's going to kiss her!_

Tai moved away from the coach and started running towards Matt and Sora. "Kamyia where the hell are you going!" The coach yelled but he ignored him.

"Matt what the hell do you think you're doing!" Tai yelled as soon as he got into a close enough distance of them. Matt leaned away from Sora, never actually kissing her and looked up at Tai surprised.

"Tai what's wrong?"

"Like hell what's wrong I'm going to kill you."

"Tai stop it!" Sora yelled stepping in between them.

"Stop it? Sora what the hell are you doing? You almost kissed him! Why are you almost kissing him?" Tai yelled and quite a large amount of people stopped to stare at the scene.

"Why do you care?" She asked calmly and Tai went slightly pale ignored her and then faced Matt.

"You're supposed to be my best friend! And here you are flirting and almost kissing Sora! I mean I wouldn't care if you were kissing any other girl in the school. Go ahead and kiss her!" He pointed at one girl. "Or her!" He pointed at another. "Or Mimi!" He pointed at Mimi. "I don't care! I mean Izzy might but I won't! But Sora? I mean this is Sora! You know how I feel about her and yet you go out of your way and start flirting with her and trying to kiss her in front of me!"

"And how do you feel about me Tai?" Sora asked loudly so he could hear her.

"You know how I feel about you!" He countered just as loud.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Then why can't you say it?" She yelled. "Then why can't you stop flirting with random girls and just tell me how you feel?"

"Because it'll ruin our friendship!"

"How do you know!"

"Because you obviously like Matt!"

"But you obviously like all the other girls you flirt with!"

"No I don't!" He yelled.

"Then who do you like?"

"You!" He yelled the grabbed her face and pulled her in to kiss him. Some people gasped in shock but Mimi squealed in happiness.

Tai pulled away from a shocked Sora and spoke quietly. "I love _you_."

Sora looked up surprised. "You do?" She whispered.

He smirked. "Yeah…"

"Finally." Matt sighed gave Tai a playful punch. "I can't believe it took flirting with her and nearly "stealing" her away from you for you to finally say it."

"I'm a genius!" Mimi squealed. "My plans always work!"

"I wouldn't call it the work of a genius…" Izzy muttered but Mimi ignored him.

"You planned this!" Tai asked Matt shocked.

"No Mimi planned it and I went along with it. Do you really think I'd steal your girl?" He smirked.

"Tai?" Sora asked and Tai looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Next time you want to say something to me don't be stupid and make me nearly kiss your best friend to make you say it." She smiled. "Because in the end, I love you too, stupid." Then she leaned up and kissed him.

…..

A/n – not sure if this is any good but the idea just came to me and I decided to write it. It's late so in the morning I might not like it lol. But review anyways and I'll see if I'll keep it up on the site or not. Thanks.


End file.
